¿Esposa Perfecta?
by GriisleChan
Summary: Sinbad divagaba esa noche en la posibilidad de conseguir una esposa a esas alturas. Solo hizo falta la presencia de Ja'far para que se percatara de que eso no era necesario, pues tenia algo mejor con él. SinJa. Drabble.


¡Hola! bienvenidos a mi primer fic SinJa, y por consiguiente, mi primer fic de Magi~

Lo admito, estoy algo nerviosa por subir esto X'D es que tuve la idea y no pude evitar escribirla... mas que nada porque amo esta pareja *-* yo solo espero que no haya quedado muy extraño XD hice mi mejor intento a pesar de que la primera vez que escribo con ellos XD

**Disclaimer**: Magi-The Labyrinth of Magic no me pertenece~ solo tome a estos dos personajes para escribir esto u3u. Ni mucho menos, gano dinero haciendo esto.

**Aclaraciones:** Posible OOC (que es lo mas probable), puede que no sea "la gran cosa" y también puede que haya algún error, lo revise muchas veces pero siempre se me escapa algo.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Esposa Perfecta?**

**.**

El sol se había ocultado ya hace varias horas atrás, dándole paso a una noche tranquila y bastante fresca, como se acostumbraba presenciar y sentir en aquel peculiar y pacifico reino…

El joven rey de aquel prospero país se encontraba transitando por uno de los múltiples y diversos pasillos del gran castillo en donde residía, no solo él, si no también sus generales, soldados y un sin fin de personas más que ayudaban en conjunto al crecimiento y la estabilidad de esa nación.

Justo en se preciso momento pensaba, no, más bien consideraba la opción de tener una esposa... bueno, no era algo que el tomase mucho en cuenta, aunque tampoco estaba en contra, pero simplemente no lo veía necesario, por lo menos no todavía. Era esa siempre la respuesta que daba cada vez que tocaban aquel tema un tanto repetitivo. Pero... en ese entonces, no sabía porque ¿Seria por lo cansado que estaba y la hora? podría ser... el caso era que el tema de una esposa se le había metido en la cabeza de repente y daba muchas vueltas en el asunto ¿Y si era como muchos le decían? ¿Que necesitaba a una mujer a su lado? Era curioso, demasiado, que precisamente él estuviera dudando precisamente en ese instante con algo como eso.

-¿Sin? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?-

La voz de uno de sus generales le saco de aquellos pensamientos, lo cual agradeció al máximo ¿Ese pequeño encuentro podía ayudarle a no vacilar mas sobre el asunto? Tal vez…

Además, ya era más de la media noche.

-¿Yo? Pensaba... eso es todo-

-¿Pensar?- se extrañó, pues curiosamente era un poco raro escuchar al mayor hablar de aquella forma, salvo cuando había un tema sumamente importante y de carácter urgente. Por tal razón se digno a preguntar.

Asintió con la cabeza y lo miro directamente hacia a sus ojos grises... fue ahí que se dio cuenta de algo significativo... era como si algo en su cabeza hubiera hecho _click _y todo se reorganizara por completo…

¿Esposa? ¡Por favor! Llego hasta donde estaba solo, en el sentido de no tener la necesidad de desposar a alguna señorita ¿Que le hacía pensar que justo en ese instante necesitaba hacerlo? Era cierto que en algún momento tenía que casarse… pero por lo menos pasara un tiempo para que eso suceda.

Ja'far noto al joven rey sonreír apenas de pronto.

-No necesito de ninguna esposa... solo te necesito a ti- y su sinceridad salió al aire.

Se hizo un muy corto silencio antes de que el más bajo pudiera contestar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices algo así de repente?- logro preguntar una vez que recupero la compostura, definitivamente esas palabras lo habían tomado fuera de base.

-Por nada- soltó una rápida risita avergonzada y algo despreocupada al darse cuenta de que no supo medir sus palabras, igual, no se arrepentía.

-¿Nada? ¿Eso es lo que significa para ti?- susurro, decepcionado hasta cierto punto ante esa respuesta tan tomada a la ligera, o así lo noto él en un principio.

-Entonces... ¿Si te importa?- le dijo, curioso más que nada por el rumbo que había tomado esa conversación. Ahora ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar?

-No sé si lo has notado, pero todo asunto que conlleve a mi rey me importa, me importa mucho- una especie de sonrisa cortes y, sobre todo, cariñosa se dibujo en sus labios.

Sinbad solo especulo que siempre lo había tenido ahí, tan cerca ¿Por qué entonces justo en ese instante se percataba de el? Y no como lo había hecho siempre era... diferente ¿Quizás?

No, recapituló, eso era mentira... el siempre estuvo consciente de aquello, lo tenía más claro que la propia agua cristalina... no debía darle más vueltas al asunto, no ahora que había encontrado una especie de respuesta ante todas sus antiguas divagaciones.

-A dormir, mañana hay mucho trabajo por hacer- ante la situación prefirió dejar de lado aquel tema y mandarle a dormir, recordando todos los asuntos que tenían que atender ya en varias horas. Incluso se acerco hasta Sin y, con delicadeza, deposito un rápido beso en su mejilla, en una clara señal de despedida.

Sinbad sonrió, esta vez con una sonrisa cálida, le gustaba cuando Ja'far tomaba esa actitud con él, tan atenta, tal cual como era siempre. Una vez que se dio cuenta que el otro joven estaba por irse una idea loca se cruzo por su mente...

¿Por qué no?

Así que, sin vacilar, tomo al oji gris del brazo deteniendo con su camino y lo atrajo hasta su propio cuerpo para posicionar sus labios sobre los ajenos... en un beso, aparte de robado, dulce y apasionado a la vez, con esa pasión que en ocasiones caracterizaba al joven rey.

¿Esposa Perfecta? ¿Para qué? Si el, Sinbad rey de Sindria y líder de la alianza de los siete mares, tenía a alguien muchísimo mejor que eso a su lado...

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tan solo espero que les haya gustado n_n prometo mejorar para un futuro no muy lejano XD pues puede que siga escribiendo sobre ellos dos :)

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! :DD


End file.
